


Step by Step

by Immawritesomeshit



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Okita wants to do his best for the love of his life, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immawritesomeshit/pseuds/Immawritesomeshit
Summary: Okita Sougo comes to know that his gluttonous new girlfriend is more experienced than he expected, and with it comes the challenge- how would he satisfy her?No challenge is too hard for the Shinsengumi prodigy. Only, his lack of experience might be a bigger hurdle than he thought.Might develop into full blown smut in later chapters.





	1. The Reveal

To say Okita Sougo was shocked was an understatement.  
He was flabbergasted. Caught unawares. **Shooketh**.

And the woman in front of him had no idea of what she had caused.

"What did you say, China?"  
"I _said_ -" She drawled with the exasperation of one handling a toddler, "Of all the men I have dated, you're the weirdest."  
"All the men. Meaning, you've dated many?"  
"About as much as the average person, uh uh."

 _Curses_.  
Though she was stunning in appearance, Sougo had counted on her monstrous strength, unending appetite and uncouthness to keep admirers at bay. He had dallied, reasoning that since she could never possibly find a lover, his little China would return home to him by herself.  
And now, he had finally asked her out, they've been dating almost two weeks, and she had just dropped a bomb.

"How many?"  
"Huh?  
"How many people have you dated?"  
"Sadist, why do you want to know?" Kagura looked annoyed, then suddenly sad. "Do you think I have a disease? I always used protection. It's important, yes?"

 _She's experienced._  
Sougo felt like the world was falling to pieces around him. How many people would he have to compete with? How could he possibly make her happy?

Would she laugh at him when she comes to know she's his first?

She must have noticed him being uncomfortable. Sliding her palm on to his, she muttered in a soft voice. "Do you really want to know?"  
"I'm.. not sure."  
"Are you disappointed?"  
"What?"  
She looked flustered. "Papi told me that some cultures prize virginity above all else and…"  
He reacted violently, turning to her and almost crushing her palm with his grasp.  
"No. **No** , China. Drop that thought. It's not that." He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "It's just- I'm scared."  
"What?" She was caught off guard.

_Here goes nothing._

"China. You're... My first."  
"First partner?"  
He remained silent, waiting for her to figure it out by herself.

"First… girlfriend?"  
More silence.  
Kagura cupped his reddening cheeks with her hands, forcing him to look at her in the eye. He saw her blushing just as hard at the recognition.  
"Am I.. your first love?"  
"Yes."

She gave a small sound, and despite how embarrassing the situation was to him, he had to stifle the need to tease her.

"Sadist… knowing you I thought…"  
"That I was a sex master?"  
"Well.. no, not really." The distaste showed on her face. "Your personality puts off most girls. But at the very least, especially with Yoshiwara right there-"  
"Killing people is my full time job, China. Nothing better as boner-kill." He shuddered. "Though I'm curious as to how you found time to.. do.. it… what with all the space travelling and stuff."  
"Uhm." She coloured. "For Yato, it's more… stress relief..sometimes."  
"The warrior race. Of course." He sighed. "Well anyway, long story short, I'm a virgin so I doubt I can rock your world. I'll probably disappoint you. Sorry." He twiddled with his fingers. "I won't hold it against you if you want.. someone more… experi-"

Her lips were on his, and the words died in his throat. Kagura had one of her arms cupping his cheek, and the other hand was on the back of his head, rubbing it just so. Her soft tongue made motions against his bottom lip until he unwittingly opened his mouth, and then it rushed in timidly, until his appreciating groan gave it fuel.

Her fingers moved down his head, lingering at his nape, and finally came to a stop on his chest. In turn, he finally put his stunned hands to use, one pressing her head to his and the other slowly, slying moving to her chest. Her hand expertly took his cheeky appendage and placed it on her waist.

They parted after a while, both panting heavily.

"You want me to find someone else, yes?" She smirked cockily.  
" **Fuck no**." He answered. "I'll learn. Just you wait."  
"Good answer." She laughed, leaning in for another taste. 


	2. The Advice

"-So even though it's been a month, all we do is kiss. I'm not complaining, of course. The kissing is good enough for me to cream. But like all hormone filled youngsters in relationships, I too feel the need for more intimacy."

Gintoki considered spitting out his parfait, then thought against it. The parfait did nothing wrong.

"And you decided to share this with me because?"

"Of all the men I know, you seem the least likely to still have your virginity." Sougo said without missing a beat.

"Oye, Soichiro, aren't you just underestimating the adults? Also that's my daughter you're talking about, damn you."

"The adults around me are a stalker gorilla, a mayonnaise addict who is destined to die of lung cancer, and a group of sad men who haven't even properly talked to a woman in years." He said dismissively. "And right now I'm focusing on making your pseudo- daughter happy, so you should be helping me with all your heart, danna."

Gintoki tried to get the unbidden images off his head as he wrapped his mind around what the sick bastard wanted this time. He should have known that the parfaits came with a price- they always did. But he was a sucker for them.

"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Teach me how to woo that monster. I want to seduce her."  
"Find someone else-" Gintoki got up resolutely. "If you think I'm just going go sit here and cook up ideas to get you to bed my daughter, you-"  
"Three more strawberry parfaits please."  
"- are not entirely wrong. But I'm only helping since the whole thing is consensual. Okay?"  
"Sure, _daddy_."  
"You stop that."

____________________________

Kagura had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing when her boyfriend showed up to her door wearing the most ridiculous suit she had even seen in her life. Not to mention, it looked entirely too tight. A bunch of flowers would have completed the look.

"Here." Sougo said, giving her a bunch of flowers.

_Oh wow who would have thunk._

"Why are you cosplaying a gentleman today huh?" She asked, taking the flowers and making sure there was no hidden bomb in them.   
He shuffled his feet, looking visibly embarrassed and out of his element. "I'm treating you like a lady. Whats wrong China? No one has treated you kindly before?"  
She ignored him.  
"So, where are we going tonight? Cause I'm really _reeeaaally_ hungry." She traced a finger down from his nose to his slightly open lips. "-in more ways than one."  
Recently, flustering the sadistic captain had become one of her favourite pastimes.   
"You're not acting like a lady, China." He stuttered. She was victorious in her endeavour.

"A gentleman calls a lady by her name, yes?" She purred.   
His collar was too tight. The temperature was too high. She was too fucking pretty.

"What do you mean?"  
"I think you know what I mean, Sougo."

_She called me by name she called me by name she called me by **name**_

"I'm not gonna play along."  
"I though you liked _playing_ with me."

The innuendo wasn't lost on him.

"Anyway, we're ordering in today." He brushed her aside, entering the yorozuya home.  
"Are you sure? Gin-chan and Pattsuan can come in any minute." She grinned, closing the door and following him inside to the living room. "They might not want to find us locked in a tongue fight for dominance, yes?"  
"A lady doesn't talk like that, China." Sougo muttered. "I'll tell you to wash your potty mouth with soap but you'll eat it."

Besides, danna and the other guy won't be coming back till night. He had made sure of that.

"So what are we having?" She made herself comfortable on the sofa.   
"I've already ordered." He said.   
"Kay"

He made sure to sit as far away from her as possible.

_Play hard to get,_ Danna had advised. _Make her wait so much that she'll want to make the first move._

Neither of them moved. It was infuriating, especially since every fibre of his being was urging him to hold the alien woman, whisper his love and run his tongue over every part of her gorgeous, amazing bo-  
"Well, since it's a home date, I'll go slip into something more comfortable."

Though it was a shame that she wouldnt be wearing that crimson number anymore, the phrase "something more comfortable" made alarm bells go off in his mind.

Sougo never liked porn, but remembered well his first encounter with one. The landlady had invited the dashing fireman in for tea, and had left her guest there while she "slipped into something more comfortable", returning with a skimpy négligé barely covering the essentials. He had found it tacky, but the fireman apparently had not.   
Though he wouldn't be averse to seeing that on his girlfriend.

He was excited by the possibility, until the beauty returned wearing pyjamas that were atleast two sizes too big and made her look like a deflated balloon.

"Like what you see?" She winked.

She knew what he was thinking. **Damnit**.

"Smart choice." He snarled. "This way I won't have to see your bulging tummy after you eat, you pig."

"Just wearing the suit doesn't make you a gentleman, you know."

There was a knock on the door, and Sougo was there at the speed of light.   
"Food is here!"   
"FINALLY." She beamed as he brought the box in. "What is it?"

He opened it slowly, letting her see the giant chocolate cake inside. The cream had gotten on his fingers, and he raised them to his mouth slowly, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Oops. I'm all dirty." He said in a monotone. Carefully, he brought out his tongue, licking the chocolate from his appendages with showy movements.

Kagura realised that he was doing his best to seduce her, and knew that a good girlfriend would act accordingly so her boyfriend wouldnt lose face.   
But Kagura wasn't a 'good' girlfriend. She was the **best**.

So when he started flicking his tongue like a snake, she finally burst into laughter.   
"Oh fuck, you dumb bastard! This is so not you!" She chuckled though tears, "Who put you up to this?"

Sougo felt his self confidence shatter and the fragments get stepped on.

"I was told that girls like this."  
"By?"  
"Danna."

The laughter stopped. "You asked my earth dad for advice to woo me." She stated. At his nod, she flicked his forehead so hard he almost fell off the sofa.  
"Are you dumb? He's a protective freak. Of course he won't help you!"  
"It didn't work? At all?"  
"Well-" she got up, and sat on his lap like it was no one's business. " To be fair, I found it almost adorable. But sexy would be a stretch, yes?"

"Fucking Danna."

"Sougo." She said seriously, turning his face to face her's. "Listen. I love you the way you are. Fuck knows why, but I love the flaxen haired idiot who picks fights with me and makes me boil in anger. The idiot who understands me more than my own family at times."   
"I've tried to kill you many times."  
"You're not helping your own cause here, yes?"

She sighed. "Anyway, point is, I love you. And you don't need to put on ugly suits or act sexy to make me want to love you."

"Is it really that ugly?"  
"Ugly as sin. Can't wait to burn it."  
"I love you too, China."  
"I'll take that." She smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss.

She nudged him slightly, pushing him to lie on the sofa, and climbed on top, careful not to put too much pressure.

"Sorry not sorry" she whispered, tearing off his suit jacket, revealing a tight white shirt underneath. "Aren't you suffocated?"

"Danna said-" Sougo huffed in between kisses. "He said it would make my muscles look better if I … sized down-"

"I like my men alive, Sougo." She blew raspberries down his neck, making him shiver. "I'm gonna give that bastard a nice, long, scolding later."

Sougo didn't answer. He was too transfixed by the two peaks that had suddenly appeared on Kagura's pyjama top as he pulled on it. _She wasn't wearing a bra-_

This was sexier than any négligé.

She traced his line of sight. "Pervert." She giggled, dipping back in for another kiss. Her knees brushed against something hard, and then-

"Kah-Kaguraah-" he whimpered.

Time stood still. He frantically tried to hide his face with his hands, aghast at the sound he had produced. She looked at him in shock.

"Sougo-"

"What?" He was worried that she would think him a pansy. Couldn't he have just shut his mouth-"

Her lips were on him again, but somehow hungrier and more electric than before.   
The kiss lasted for too long, until they broke for air.

"That was so fucking hot" she heaved.

"It _was_?"

"Touch me?" She whispered. It was an order disguised as a plea, but he had no problem complying.

The twin peaks from earlier were right above him, within reach, and he slowly brought up his right hand, eyes never leaving his girlfriend's beautiful, flushed face when suddenly-

"Times up, Sofa-kun!" Gintoki shouted as he let himself in. "It's seven thirty and good girls and good boys should be in bed by now and OHMYFUCKINGGODGETAWAYFROMMYDAUGHTER-"

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night, Sougo decided that rules be damned, their next house date would be in his room, inside the Shinsengumi compound, where there won't be any silver haired cock-blocks bursting in at wrong times.

 

 


	3. Three is a crowd

"My first love is coming to town this week."

Sougo was about to spit out his drink, but Kagura's lightning fast reflexes allowed her to hold his mouth closed so all the soda would go back in.   
Of course, that meant some of it went up his nose.

"What the fuck, China?"  
"What? I didn't want to get wet"  
"Not that. I mean, yes, that too but- " He took a deep breath, composed himself, and muttered in a monotone "First love, huh?"  
"Uh uh."  
"So were you.. together?"   
"For about a year."  
"I see"

\----------------------------------------

 

"Danna what kind of a protector _were_ you huh?" 

"C-calm down Soba- what are you pissed about this time?"  
"Pissed? I'm not pissed. I'm just very curious as to why you pimped out your precious daughter."

Sougo's sword was at his neck, and since one of his hands were busy wiping his ass when the captain suddenly burst into the bathroom, Gintoki was helpless.

"Hey, Sock, atleast let me flush."  
"Scum like you deserve to live with scum on your ass."

It took almost an hour to calm the young man down.

"She had a boyfriend at 15?" Gintoki all but screamed out.  
"You're fucking useless."   
"I was **fucking** _**useless**_!"

Sougo took a long sip from the strawberry milk he stole from the fridge.   
"She said he was her first love and her first boyfriend. How fucking peachy."   
"I had no idea-" Gintoki sighed. "Though why are you getting all stressed for? That was four years ago."

"….broke up…" Sougo mumbled.  
"Soap-kun, Gin-chan is old now so you have to speak up."

"They **never broke up.** "

"…well that can't be right."

"She said she went for training in space and they ended up never contacting each other again."  
"Oh. But no self respecting person would still be waiting for someone who ghosted them, right?"   
"Would any self respecting person date China?"  
"……"  
"……"  
"….Sofa, do you -"  
"Yes I know what i just said."  
\---------------------------------

Danna had told him to not give a shit. Easier said than done- especially once the realisations started kicking in.

Kagura and he had shared multiple moments the year before she left. Moments that he had taken to be budding feelings. But at that time she had already had someone she loved. He was so, so wrong.

"Whatcha thinking, Chihuahua?"  
"Hmm?"

They were out on a 'picnic', but it was just an excuse for a sparring session. It had ended with her easily toppling him. As she grew older and more in tune with her Yato strength, the bridge between them as human and alien had grown wider and wider.

"You were pathetic, even by normal standards, uh uh."  
"You're just a gorilla woman."  
"Hey!" She pretended to get offended, but the worry in her tone still seeped out. They've always been able to see through each other. He had taken it as a sign of them being meant to be while she took it and threw it and went around with some other guy-

"Is what I said still bothering you?"  
"What are you talking about? I completely forgot" He made his voice as monotonous as he could.   
She pulled him to her side, making his head fall on to her lap. She slowly ran her fingers through his silky hair. When he looked up, all he could see were those beautiful blue eyes framed by orange locks.   
It made him realise that he hadn't looked at her face properly the whole day. She had noticed it.

"I knew you were a sadist but ignoring me is going too far, yes?" She whispered, her voice trembling.   
He raised his hands to cup her cheek, slowly drawing her to him. "I'm sorry-" he sighed, and then their lips met.

_Ah… he missed this._

He broke the kiss and tried to get up suddenly, knocking away her head with his.   
"Ow what the fuck you bastar-"  
"I want you to do something."  
  
He sat properly on a bench, and brought his knees close. "Come sit on my lap."  
"I'm not a child anymore, yes?"  
"Exactly why I want you here."

She looked a bit confused, but gave in and got up to do the necessary.   
"Facing me." He instructed.   
She got into position, her legs on both sides of his. Once she got comfortable, he pulled her in for a tight hug. She was stiff at first, surprised by the unexpected softness, but soon eased into it.

Then he started nibbling at her neck while his hand creeped dangerously close to her butt.

"S-sadist we're in public-"  
"This is fine" he whispered into her ear, turning her on even more. "We just look like a couple having a really intense hug"  
He started sucking on her skin, relishing the taste of her.   
"Ahn" she moaned, and the sound went straight to Sougo junior.

_Keep it down keep it down **keep it down-**_

"Sougo you're so haaard-"

_And it was impossible._

He broke the hug, panting heavily, trying his best to calm himself and look sane. "Let's go- my room?"  
She looked embarrassed for a moment, before she muttered a small "yes"

He took her hand in his, and they both looked at each other, reaffirming that both really wanted this.

"Let's.. get a cab then, yes?"  
"On it."

"Kagura-chan?"

They both turned to where the third voice had come from. A young man with brown hair stood behind a bush, his palms on his mouth as if he had blurted out her name without thinking.

"Hongou" Kagura said, suddenly frozen still. "You're.. early."  
"What a coincidence!" The boy smiled. His eyes turned to Sougo, but the smile didn't falter.   
"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kagura had suddenly gone demure. "Hongou, this is Okita Sougo. Sougo, Hisashi Hongou. My ex."

Sougo was taken aback once again.   
"He's human."  
She glared at him. "Are you being rude or pointing out the obvious?"  
"…yes."

\----------------------------

Hongou seemed extremely apologetic of crashing their date, and showed no sign of hostility. Maybe Danna was right- they had both moved on.

Kagura had gone to get drinks for all of them, and he in turn engaged in pleasant conversation with her ex. Hongou was nicer than he had thought, but still a weakling.

"How did you meet China?"  
"Is that your nick name for her?" Hongou beamed. "That's adorable. You two are so in love."

 _Well, maybe fraternizing with a weakling won't be so bad_.

"It's kind of a running joke." Sougo said. "She doesn't like it that much."  
"Knowing Kagura-chan, if she hasn't ripped your tongue out, I'm sure she doesn't mind the name."  
They shared a small chuckle over this.

"But, answering your question, we met when we were both fourteen." Hongou's eyes glazed over, as if he was not fully there. "We did radio exercises together. I've never been healthy, so I had to undergo surgery to.. well… not die. And Kagura-chan stayed with me through all of that."

"And …that led to your.." Sougo tried to keep off all maliciousness as he spat out the word, ".. _relationship_?"

"I asked her out the very day my doctors told me I was back to full health." Hongou sighed. "I was in such a hurry- she used to talk a lot about this other guy, you see. Some police officer who picked fights with her. I had an inking that he might like her too."

_He did. That's me. She talked a lot about **me**._

"And she said yes?"  
"Yeah. The relationship wasn't easy though. I'm sure you can relate." Hongou gave a sheepish smile.  
"Yeah. She's pretty stubborn." Sougo smiled.

The other man looked at him blankly. "I mean, you're not wrong but-" he said "I was referring to her.. more… alien features."  
"Huh?"  
"…"  
"…."  
"…its okay if you don't know."

_Now I **really** want to know._

Kagura returned right at that moment, and the other boy let out a visible sigh of relief.   
On the other hand, her boyfriend looked like a cross between being constipated and wanting to skin a man alive.

One thing was sure- one way or another, she was in for a rough evening. 


	4. Trust

"So your ex insinuated that there's something I don't know about you"  
"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me, Sadist. I'm an enema."  
"…. _enigma_."  
"That's what I said."

Sougo was still stuck on what Hisashi had said. It wasn't meant as an insult, but it felt like he was rubbing in how close they were on his face.

"Are you hiding something from me, China?"

She glanced up at him blankly. They had gone back to his room after the delightful meeting, and were currently engaged in what one may call 'cuddling'.  
Kagura was sitting inside the enclosure of his legs, and he rested his head on her's. It was peaceful, though the young man's mind was anything but.

"Did Hongou say something?"  
"It's more what he didn't say."  
"Are you angry?"  
"A bit. I thought I knew you best."  
"No one knows me like Gin-chan does." Kagura said with apparent pride in her voice.

_Damn that fluff ball._

"But-" She whispered, "You know some things about me that he doesn't."  
He turned her face to his.  
"So in the end, I _do_ know you the best?"  
"Don't let it go to your head, yes?"

He grinned, and in a swift motion, had her pinned under him on his bed.  
"So~" He murmered into her ears, relishing in how she shivered. "What are these elusive things that even Danna doesn't know about you?"  
"Don't make me spell them out." She tried to move her face away, accidentally exposing her neck. Sougo jumped at the chance.  
His lips moved over her exposed flesh, sucking, nibbling, gently kissing it till it became flushed and pink.

"Is it because I know just how you like to be caressed?"  
Her breath caught as he gently moved his hands from her nape to her chest, as near to her breasts as possible without touching them.

"Is it because I know just how-" His fingers traced her plump, inviting lips, "-just how you like to be kissed?"

Her mouth was on his before he could finish, hungry, frenzied, and he was quite taken aback that his juvenile seduction had worked.  
He didn't miss a beat, and brought his other hand to the back of her head, pushing her, deepening the kiss until she was all he could sense.

When they broke free of each other, they both knew today was the day.  
But Kagura's expression looked almost frightened.

"You okay china?"  
"I-" Kagura gulped, before cupping his cheeks with her hands. "If we do this, I… might get overbearing. I might scare you."  
"What?"  
"The Yato sex drive. It's... Overwhelming." She seemed almost apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Is that what scared him off?"

She nodded, seemingly close to tears. "It was worse back then. I couldn't control myself even a little bit." She sighed. "He was my first. He made me realise how alien i am. I had sworn off dating humans then."

"Me, you mean."

"I had hoped, back then. But I knew you didnt see me that way, yes?"

"You're not very good at reading people, idiot."

"…oh."

He smiled, and hugged her close. "Let it all out." He whispered. Kagura closed her eyes as she began.

She told him about the first time the need became too much. Her first heat was unbearable, but Hongou had reciprocated her half crazed actions before she could regain control over her whole body. Their relationship had moved too far, too fast.  
Her needs had eventually become uncontrollable, she was too rough, she wasn't afraid to get hurt in the pursuit of pleasure.  
Hongou had wanted some time to breathe. So he had walked away. She had tracked him down to a certain cafe where he had started working, and she remembered the expression on his face- resigned, defeated. So she had told him she would wait for him to return.  
He never did, and she had blamed herself.

She didn't want Sougo to be another Hisashi.

"I'll never be like him. No matter what." Sougo whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. "For one, we're adults now. And I love you more that he ever had. And I'm comfortable in my streng-"  
"I love you too." She interrupted.  
"Ah-" He hadn't realised that the declaration had slipped out.  
Her lips found his again, and this time, neither of them wanted this to end with just that.

 


	5. Pity Party

"I hate your jacket." Kagura hissed, trying and failing yet again to strip her boyfriend.   
Said man gazed at her with utter adoration and remarked, "Don't blame the jacket for your ineptitude."

"Sadist, using big words won't make your dick any bigger, yes?"  
"Any bigger and it will tear you apart, China doll."

She finally gave up and used her strength to rip the offending piece of clothing apart. "For a virgin you sure do a lot of talk"

"China. You're paying me back for that."

"You can take money out of your Tax-Robber fund, yes?"

"We don't even have insurance. What do you think?"

Sougo reached forward to grab at her cheongsam. It was pretty. _Pity_.

Grinning manically, he tugged.

"Ow what the hell is this made of?"  
"Space spider thread. A common prerequisite for professional alien hunters."   
"Why the fuck are you wearing it on a date?"

Kagura flushed, and turned her gaze to her slippers. "I thought it was pretty."

_Oh_.

"It is." He choked out. Pretty was an understatement. She looked divine.

"I know" She huffed. "So you better appreciate-"

"May I kiss you?"

He expected her to blush again, but she looked at him like he had grown a second handsome head.

"Sadist why are you being so creepy? It's disgusting, yes?"

"I thought consent was sexy?"

"Get down on your knees and beg, then"

The flaxen haired youth dropped down to the ground immediately, looking at his lover with puppy dog eyes. "Woof" he said monotonously.

_This_ made her blush.

He reached out and grabbed her bare leg gently. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he ran his fingers over her thigh while kissing her foot with utter reverence.

"Stop that!"

"Make me."

She pushed him down in seconds, her mouth over his, their tongues dancing.

He was right. Kagura _did_ have a thing for sexual submissiveness.

His hand traveled up her bent legs to her ass, slowly massaging and then suddenly grabbing. She mewled into his mouth, and reciprocated by grinding on his hard-on.

_This is finally happening._

She pulled open his white shirt, buttons flying everywhere, only this time it's replacement fee was the last thing on his mind. Mercifully, she reached back and found a hidden zip, peeling her attire off herself.

He hastily undid his belt, his eyes glued on her movements. The cheongsam slipped off her like silk, and he mentally noted to himself to never make fun of the material again.

Kagura's lingerie was simple and practical. Simple, dark maroon bra and matching underwear, beautifully contrasting with her milky skin. Propped on top of him, moonlight shining on her through the window, she looked like an ethereal goddess.

"Wow"

"I know."

"Aaand the moment is gone. Idiot."

"Oh?" She smirked, tugging at her straps. "Is there nothing I can do to bring it back?"

Sougo had to actively restrain himself from acting on his urges.

"Try your best" He gulped, anticipation pooling in his stomach, as she lowered herself go meet his lips. This kiss was long and sloppy and he spied a thin thread of saliva dripping down her bottom lip as they pulled apart.

Instinctively, he raised his arm to gently wipe it off. She caught his finger with her lips, and with a mischievous smile, rolled her tongue around it.

The sensation went straight to his groin.

"Kah-Kagurah-" he pleaded "I want to touch you-"

She flushed at his shameless request, but soon he heard the click of an unclasped bra. Before his eyes, the crimson bodice was coming loose, the straps easing down her shoulders until they reached her elbows. His gaze travelled back to her bare breasts, chocolate nipples pointing down, looking delectable, _delicious._

Stunned, immobile, he had to wait for his partner to cheekily place his hands on her chest. Even then he was at a loss, and he looked up at her for guidance.

Kagura was all smiles, aroused and adoring. "Do whatever feels right" she instructed, and he finally moved.

He gently squeezed one, then the other. He twiddled the buds between his fingers, pulling them slightly, pinching them softly. This was all new to him, and Captain Okita was acclimatising himself to an unknown territory.

Then she started grinding on his hard on again, moaning slightly, her one hand on his head while the other was used for steadying herself. They locked eyes, and Sougo went wild.

His touches became rougher, more urgent. Her breasts were so soft, and touching them, knowing what they were, was doing things to him and-

Kagura slapped his right across the face.

"OW CHINA WHAT THE FUCK-"  
"THAT HURTS, YOU BASTARD!"

His girlfriend was shaking with anger, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

_What did I do wrong?_

"Kagura? What hurt?"  
"My-my boobs." She huffed ,"They're not just flesh you know- it hurts when you grab them too hard-"

_**Oh** _

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"The fuck do you think milk comes from? The fuck do you even know about the female body?" She was definetly near tears. "I thought you cared about this. You're just like everyone else!"

"Why're you bringing up other people?" He growled, suddenly enraged "I fucked up and I'm sorry- but that was uncalled for-"

"You were supposed to be different!" She sobbed "This wasn't supposed to be just- just lust. I asked you to stop so many times-"

"I-" he hesitated "I didn't hear you-"

"Of course you didn't." She spat out. "You were all wrapped up in yourself, Yes?"

Okita Sougo felt like a failure. He should have noticed her reactions. Should've noticed when the smile left her face. Should've noticed when her moans turned into something different.

This was supposed to be for **both** of them.

"Will you give me one more chance?" He whispered.

"Why should I?" She sounded bitter. Hurt.

"Because I swear I'll learn from this." He pressed. "You're important to me. I've loved you for so long. And I'm not going to mess this up again."

She didn't look at him, but just thrust out her pinky. "One more." She said resolutely.

"One more." He echoed, locking it with his.

 

 

 

 


End file.
